


denting sore

by saturatedsun (nightlaced)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, HappyMarkLeeDay, NCT 2018, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, POV Second Person, Romance, nct - Freeform, nct 127
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightlaced/pseuds/saturatedsun
Summary: Mark belum yakin mengapa ia tidak melepaskan diri dari petikan gitar dan nada yang menggema pada senja itu. [birthday fict; untuk mark lee.]





	denting sore

**Author's Note:**

> NCT © SM Entertaiment. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan karya fiksi ini.

Mark memasuki kafe tersebut sesuai dengan apa yang Donghyuck katakan.

Ia kira ia sendiri sudah terlambat sebelum melihat ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela kaca dan tidak menemukan wajah dari Donghyuck, Yukhei, serta kelima temannya yang lain. Mark melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangannya, ia ternyata datang empat puluh lima menit lebih awal dari perjanjian mereka dan Mark menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa sampai salah membaca waktu? Mark sempat berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah saja lagi dan mengurungkan niat karena itu hanya akan merepotkan dirinya sendiri—lagipula, perjalanan dari rumahnya ke sini memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit menggunakan transportasi umum dan ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk bolak-balik tidak jelas.

Bel berdenting ketika Mark mendorong daun pintu masuk dan ia langsung disambut dengan harum biji kopi yang menyeruak indra penciuman. Interior kafenya cukup menarik menurut Mark; desain dekoreasinya didominasi oleh aneka tanaman gantung dan tema semi industri yang begitu apik, ia memutuskan bahwa tempat ini tidak buruk juga. Oke, coret, tempat ini terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada kebayakan kafe yang telah Mark kunjungi.

Dan semakin Mark melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam, ternyata bukan hanya desain interior dari kafe tersebut yang menarik perhatiannya. Pandangannya dijatuhkan di pojok ruangan dan Mark melihatmu di sana; dengan mata terpejam dan gitar di tangan, bibir terbuka dan terkatup melantunkan bait demi bait lagu yang diiringi oleh petikan gitar akustik milikmu. Mark tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah berdiri dan memandangmu yang menjadi sorot atensinya dengan begitu lama, ia baru kembali tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Lucas mengalungkan lengan di sekitar lehernya dan Donghyuck menyerukan namanya, memanggil Mark untuk segera bergabung dengan mereka di tempat duduk.

Mark lagi-lagi melemparkan tatapan padamu yang masih tenggelam dalam nyanyianmu sendiri. Untung saja mereka memilih tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari panggung di mana kau tengah tampil. Pemuda itu masih menahan napasnya ketika pandangan kalian bersiborok, sebelum kau menutup penampilanmu untuk hari ini dan undur diri. Selama sore itu, Mark sering kali tenggelam dalam pikirannya—dan itu melibatkan dirimu juga di dalamnya.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian, Mark kembali datang ke kafe pada waktu yang sama sore itu. Ia sebelumnya sudah mengetahui namamu dari Jisung yang merupakan adik kelasmu di sekolah (—ia mengantisipasi dengan berhati-hati dalam menyusun kata ketika menanyakan hal tersebut agar tidak dicurigai serta ditanya aneh-aneh) dan kini Mark mulai mencoba melafalkan baris nama itu tanpa bersuara, pandangannya diarahkan padamu yang berada di tempat yang sama, duduk sembari memainkan gitar cokelat muda itu. Kali ini kau membawakan lagu milik Ed Sheeran dan mulai memetik senar gitar, kembali bernyanyi dalam atmosfir yang sama seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Mark memerhatikan dengan lamat-lamat; suara mezzo-sopranomu mengalun tanpa hambatan dan Mark berandai-andai tentang seperti apa bunyi suaramu saat kau sedang tidak bernyanyi, apakah terdengar lebih dalam atau tidak, ia membiarkan dirinya bertanya-tanya sebentar. Kau selalu bernyanyi di atas panggung yang membelakangi jendela kafe dan Mark sesekali mengikuti menyanyikan lirik yang sudah familier baginya, arah matanya masih belum dipindahkan dari figurmu. Ia menyadari rona merah muda samar di pipimu yang tertimpa oleh sinar jingga matahari, begitu juga dengan sudut bibirmu yang sering tertarik ke atas ketika menyanyikan refrain lagu yang sudah kau hafal. Mark tahu jika ia memandangimu terus seperti ini, ia bisa di cap sebagai orang aneh ataupun penguntit (—dan Mark sudah akan bersiap-siap untuk menyangkal jika saja ada orang-orang yang berpikiran bahwa ia adalah seorang penguntit, meski gerak-geriknya akan berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang).

Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Kau tidaklah begitu istimewa—tidak terlalu cantik, mungkin manis? Salah satu tipe wajah yang membuat orang tidak mudah bosan untuk memandangmu dengan tampilanmu yang sederhana saja. Gaun musim panas berwarna hijau pastel selutut dengan sendal rajut melengkapi penampilanmu, rambutmu dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja tanpa ada hiasan apapun; kau tidak tampak berbeda, tidak begitu berbeda dari teman-teman perempuan Mark yang lain sehingga membuat sang empu bingung akan apa yang menariknya hingga tidak berpaling darimu. Entah itu suara indahmu yang khas, permainan gitarmu, atau yang lain, Mark belum bisa memastikan.

Ketika ia membuka matanya, Mark mendapati dirinya tengah berpandang lurus denganmu. Kau masih belum selesai bersenandung, tapi kini atensimu yang dulu hanya berpusat pada gitar atau tanpa obyek yang pasti sudah jatuh sepenuhnya pada Mark yang saat ini sudah tenggelam dalam mata itu. Matamu lebih indah daripada apa yang Mark duga, warna cokelat gelap yang terbias oleh temaram lampu membuat mereka berbinar lebih terang, mengkilap bak permata. Kedua manik milikmu menatap Mark hangat bersamaan dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang ikut terbit di bibirmu.

Lagu yang kau nyanyikan telah selesai sedari tadi dan kini kau untuk pertama kalinya melontarkan halo dari pojok ruangan kepada Mark, namun begitu pelan hingga terbenam di antara suara-suara lain yang memenuhi sudut kafe.

Meski begitu, Mark tidak bisa untuk tidak salah tingkah saat itu.

* * *

“Kau seharusnya mencoba untuk mengajaknya mengobrol hari ini. Atau setidaknya menghampirinya sekali untuk berkenalan dengannya. Kau harus membuat gerakan dahulu, _man_! Jangan sampai aku yang menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa temanku terlalu takut untuk mengajaknya  berbicara hingga aku harus bertindak seperti ini.”

Mark memutar matanya sebal ketika mengingat perkataan Donghyuck yang sudah tidak tahan dengan dirinya yang terus menganggumimu tanpa ada keberanian untuk mendekatimu lebih jauh. Kakinya menendang sebuah kerikil di trotoar yang membawanya pada jalan yang sudah ia hafal. Kunjungan Mark ke kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari universitasnya menjadi begitu frekuen sehingga bisa dikatakan ia adalah pelanggan tetap di sana. Ritualnya masih tetap sama hampir tiap hari, Mark selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang setidaknya dua kali dalam seminggu, pada waktu kurang lebih sama—saat hari menjelang senja tiba sebab ia telah menghafal jadwal tiap kali kau tampil. Terkadang ia pergi bersama dengan Donghyuck atapun temannya yang lain (yang kini telah mengetahui motif asli di balik seringnya ia berkunjung ke kafe itu dan tentu saja tidak bisa melepaskannya tanpa satu atau dua ejekan terlebih dahulu), namun Mark lebih sering pergi sendirian dan duduk di meja yang sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya sembari menyesap segelas _latte_ atau _americano_.

“Aku seharusnya bertanya pada Johnny-hyung ataupun Yuta-hyung terlebih dahulu jika mengenai masalah ini. Mengapa susah sekali hanya untuk memulai sebuah konversasi?” Mark menggerutu pelan. Pemikiran ini bukan sekali datang menghampirinya, Mark sudah sering kali menyusun skenario ataupun apa yang hendak ia katakan saat kau telah selesai bernyanyi dan turun dari panggung. Namun semua itu hilang tiap  kau hanya bertukar sapa dengannya dan langsung berlalu, meninggalkan Mark tidak berkutik di tempatnya karena bingung dengan sirnanya kalimat apapun yang hendak ia katakan padamu.

Lantas, Mark kali ini menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuka pintu. Ia akan berbicara padamu lebih dari sebatas halo atau hai pada hari ini.

Begitu pintu ia dorong, Mark langsung melihat mejanya yang telah ditempati oleh orang lain. Ia menghela napas, selalu menyayangkan jika mengetahui bahwa meja favoritnya telah ditempati duluan oleh orang lain karena hanya dari situlah Mark bisa melihat dengan jelas penampilanmu yang selalu menyenangkan untuk ditonton. Baru saja ia hedak mencari meja lain yang dekat dengan panggung tempatmu bernyanyi, Mark mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah menempati meja yang sering ia duduki adalah dirimu sendiri. Saat ini kau tengah duduk ditemani segelas teh yang sudah tinggal separuh dan secangkir _americano_ yang sering Mark pesan. Dibalut sweater cokelat tua dan jeans serta rambut yang diikat ekor kuda, kau entah mengapa tampak lebih cantik dari pada langit senja yang berada di luar jendela kafe.

Senyuman cerah pun merekah di wajahmu ketika mendapati Mark sudah bertemu pandang denganmu.

“Minhyung!”

Kau memanggilnya dan Mark tidak menyangka jika ia begitu menyukai silabel namanya terlantun keluar dari dirimu—lebih dari lirik-lirik lagu yang keluar saat kau bernyanyi.

**Author's Note:**

> #HappyMarkLeeDay; our dearest baby lion. Thank you for all your hard work and for not giving up from any obstacle. Thank you for being the leader of Dreamies and always there making us happy. Please stay healthy and take care of your self too.


End file.
